


At The Beginning

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All journeys start at the beginning, even the most unlikely ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beginning

**Title:** **At The Beginning.**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 41** **3** **:** **Heaven And Earth.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ All journeys start at the beginning, even the most unlikely ones. __ **  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **A/N************ ** ** ** ** ** **:** ********** Now you can download this story **on** PDF format at [**rue16**](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=327&key=PEKELEKE9476299b3156d343d7ac347734a8e857)

 

**At The Beginning.** _ **  
**_

Harry sighed, reacting to his companion's discomfort:  
“You don't do this very often.  Do you, Severus?”

“ _This_ being?”

“Drinking.   Dating.   Getting...  involved.”

Dark eyes confronted him warily.  
“I don't really enjoy drinking and nobody has moved Heaven and Earth to get involved with me in almost a decade.”

Harry's heart sank.  
“Do you want to stop?”

Severus frowned, confused.  
“ What?  The drinking?”

“And the dating, Severus.  Don't forget the dating.”

“Harry...  I need to take this slowly.   It's been a very long time.”

Harry smiled, relieved.  
“That's fine.   I want to go slowly, too.  Love should never be rushed.”


End file.
